1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic substrate, particularly to a ceramic substrate cooperating with a base substrate to form a package substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In comparison with an ordinary plastic leaded chip carrier (PLCC), a ceramic package substrate features better performance in heat resistance, yellowness resistance, heat dissipation and reliability. A ceramic package substrate is usually as the package substrate of a high power transistor chip.
A common ceramic package substrate is normally fabricated into a one-piece component with a low-temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC) technology. While there is a slight modification in the product, such as varying the carrying area or side wall of a ceramic package substrate, the mold of the ceramic package substrate needs modifying, or even redesigning and fabricating once again. Therefore, the fabrication cost of a ceramic package substrate is very high. Further, the size or shape of the cavities in the chip receiving area of a ceramic package substrate is very likely to be affected by material shrinkage during the sintering process.
Therefore, the industry is eager to provide a ceramic substrate whose cavity is precisely controlled for a semiconductor chip package component.